User blog:Grinchnight14/Litteral Review: Charlie Sheen Vs. Rebecca Black
Today, We are looking at the lyrics of ERB10's second battle. Let's go! Before we begin First of all, what the fucks the connection? Can someone explain? It's an acter vs a bad singer? I don't get It. Then we have Charles (that's the guy who owns ERB 10) saying that Google won the last battle. I reviewed that one too. Lyrics Charlie Sheen: My name is Charlie Sheen, and I do hardcore drugs, Thanks for introducing who you were in your first line as if we hadn't heard. You do drugs (I'm sorry, hardcore drugs) but what's the point? Everyone knows that! Your voice sounds like your throat's stuffed with stink bugs, Enough! Enough ending rhymes with commas!Thanks for generic line 1. Some idiotic people think your voice is nice, Tell me who those people are, so I can get them help. But your video has over 2 million dislikes, Verry true. Fuck that comma. Between you and Justin Bieber, I'd pick neither, Me too. I bet you never heard of the word autotune either, Of course she has! Charles said it before you rapped! You made your first song? Whoop Dee Doo! You're almost finished rapping, Whoop dee Doo! The only reason you're famous is because everybody hates you! The only reason your famous is because your on drugs, so I wouldn't be talking. Let's move on. I'm afrade! Rebecca Black: You got kicked out of the 2 and a Half Men cast and crew, You're point? I bet the half man in that show was you, Somewhat good. With so many drugs, you didn't know what the hell to do, Well he did, otherwise he wouldn't be rapping against you. You're just pissed because my video got more viewers than your interview, Isn't it views? Someone on YouTube doesn't know the right word to use. That scares me. After this battle, you won't be grinning, Why not? Because for once in your life, you won't be "Winning!" A good line? How does this happen? Sorry Charlie Sheen, no need to be mean, So this is not a rap battle anymore, as you are not insulting him anymore. Why call him by his first and last name? But your show will no longer ever brodcast a scene. It did because he was fired and replaced. Let's move on so I can do something fun. Charlie Sheen: You talk about my failure? Damn, what a fool! You seem mad. Your song sounds like it was meant for Elementary school! Your kind of right. "Thursday comes before, and Saterday after that", When is saterday? Maybe the Beatles were right. There are eight days a week. What's next? You're gonna tell us the night sky is black? I don't know. I think she is going to rap another verce. Speaking of Black, isn't that your last name? Where are you going with this? Full of nothing but untalent and fame, That's where, Fucking nowhere! You know the music buissness, it isn't a game, Might wanna work on spelling, Charlie. And after watching your video, you should be ashamed! That's what I want to say to ERB10 about this battle. Let's end this thing. Rebecca Black: Yeah bitch! They call me Rebecca Black! Generic lines for the win! Not only can I sing, I can school your ass with rap, No you can't. You're pathetic, your drugs must have JUST kicked in, Where is this line going? And your brain might need a little bit of fixing, I'm going to break the comma key on your keyboard and set it on fire! Also, that doesn't rhyme! Your mind runs backwards, from finish to start, HHow would you know that? Are you a mind reader? If I'm so bad why is my song 31 on the iTunes chart? It isn't. I run this rap, AND this beat, You can't run a form of music. But you're not allowed to sit, in MY backseat! The way you sead that sounded like a question. What a pathetic ending. outro: That was fun. Comment which rap battle from anyone I should do next. Category:Blog posts